It's Okay To Be Terrified
by Mrs. Naara
Summary: ONESHOT! Alice has given Tarrant some news and he is scared. Chessur wants to know all, but Tarrant won't spill because he doesn't know how to react to it himself! Now updated!


**AN: I've decided to take a quicky break from Tangled: With a More Modern Twist for an hour or so because up until now I had no idea that the Hatter's name was Tarrant. Now that I know, I just wanted to write a quick little drabble before starting Chapter 13 of Tangled. So here it is.**

**EDIT NOTICE: I got several reviews saying that Mally was a girl Which I honestly didn't know before. But it's fixed now, so enjoy!**

**EDIT NOTICE: Ending Changed Slightly, enjoy :) **

It's Okay To Be Terrified: An AliceXTarrant Oneshot

Tarrant Hightopp was not the type to be scared. He was not the type to be upset. He was not the type to get excited over just anything. But in this crazy situation, he didn't know how to feel. He didn't know how to react… because she was waiting for a response. She was waiting… for a… oh good god. Tarrant banged his head on the tea table, causing the tea cups to jump. His hat fell off, revealing his mass of orange hair.

"It seems that you are _disssstresssed_," Chessur said out of nowhere. Tarrant lifted his head and stared green daggers at the cat before slamming his head back down again. Mallymkun groaned from inside his favorite teapot.

"Hey! Stop all the banging and the moaning and the groaning, I'm trying to _nap_," she said. Chessur and Tarrant both stared at the little dormouse before she waved her pin like a threat before disappearing back into the teapot with a clink of the lid.

"What's wrong Hatter? Wifeeee troubles?" Chess asked. Tarrant put a hand on his chin and looked away from the cat, but his efforts to avoid the situation at hand were short lived when the cat appeared in front of him again. "Come on Tarrant, I'm your friend, you know you can tell me anything!" Tarrant crossed his arms over his chest and turned away again.

"She went to Aboveland to tell her parents the news. She'll return in a few hours' time now," he sighed staring up at the clock above the door.

"What news would that be?" Chessur asked, very interested in whatever Tarrant's news was. Tarrant was reluctant to share, it was family business… family… oh god not again. He began banging his head on the table once more.

"Hey! Am I going to have to remove your eye?" Mallymkun threatened, getting out of her teapot and storming over to Tarrant. He sat up and picked up the little mouse, who was waving her pin in a threatening manner.

"I'm sure Alice wouldn't like that now would she Mallymkun?" Tarrant stated. The dormouse put her pin in its sheathe before Tarrant put her down. He took a sip of tea and sat back. He picked up his hat off the table and stared blankly at it.

"Tarrant, you realize that it's nothing to be afraid of, right?" a woman's voice rang out. All three of them looked up at Mirana, the white queen; next to her was the white rabbit, Nivens McTwisp.

"Easier when it doesn't happen to you," Tarrant stated, picking up his hat and placing it on his head. "Good day your highness," he said in respect to the queen before making his way out of the room.

"What's his problem? He's hardly… mad," Chess asked, floating over to the queen. She stood tall and proud, refusing to reveal the information that had Tarrant Hightopp, the mad hatter, so distressed.

"I believe that he will tell you when he wants to tell you," she said. "Come along McTwisp, we have a lot to do today." McTwisp nodded and followed the queen out of the tea room. Chessur sighed and looked over at Mally, who was climbing back into the empty teapot.

"Finally, some peace and quiet!" she stated. Chessur raised an eyebrow and disappeared into thin air, letting the dormouse get some rest.

**-0o0-**

"What am I going to do… what am I going to do?" Tarrant chanted to himself from his bedroom in the castle. He stared at the picture on his nightstand of him and his beautiful wife, Alice, on their wedding day. Her white dress billowed out from her slender hips, her veil rested in her golden curls. Tarrant himself had dressed in his normal attire, hat and all, with a red carnation attached to his hat. This same carnation now rested in a vase of water on top of the chiffarobe1 that Alice kept her dresses in. Chessur had also ended up in the picture somehow. Tarrant had been sullen2 for about a week after the picture was taken, but Alice loved it, and that was good enough for him. They had been married for half a year (in Aboveland time) and it felt too early to him. How could he be happy about such news? How could he deal with Alice's disappointment if he told her that he wasn't as excited as she? It was unfair! He had to be happy, for her sake. And who knew, maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. Tarrant buried his head in his favorite pillow and tried to banish the thoughts overwhelming his head. He heard a door open and suddenly two small, but strong, hands were on his shoulders, rubbing them. He relaxed slightly and moved his head to face the woman rubbing his shoulders. He gave a slight smile and decided to completely relax at her touch.

"You have no idea how good that feels," Tarrant stated in his accent. Alice gave a slight giggle continued to rub.

"Long day?" she asked understandingly. Tarrant nodded into his pillow and let out a moan before rolling over, causing Alice to fall onto his chest and lay there, staring into his green eyes. She kissed him gently and smiled down at him and it was now his turn to rub her back. She eventually got off and onto her knees on the mattress, causing it to impel3 slightly. Tarrant sat up to face his wife and he blinked once, twice, before falling back on the mattress once more. Alice giggled and fell back too, just to make him feel less lonely. He wrapped an arm around her and gave it a squeeze, smiling over at her. They remained silent and content for a few moments. It was a little too silent for the hatter though, so he decided to speak.

"How'd they take the news?" Tarrant asked. Alice shrugged in his arms and smiled at him.

"They're happy that they'll be grandparents… but they still are a little distressed at who the father is," she said. Tarrant gave one of his famous laughs and sighed. It was silent again.

"Do you want to know something Alice?" he asked seriously. Alice sat up again when Tarrant did.

"Of course! You seem not yourself, what's the matter?" she asked. Tarrant looked at the carnation on the chiffarobe, then into his wife's eyes.

"I'm a little distressed at who the father is myself," he admitted coldly4. Alice linked one hand in his, and used the other to caress his chin.

"It's okay to be scared Tarrant, I'm scared too. But as long as we're together, there's nothing we can't get through. Do you hear me? _Nothing._" Tarrant smiled at his wife. He patted her belly and smiled a genuine Mad Hatter smile at her.

"You're right… who was I to be scared?" he said triumphantly. Then it hit him and he slouched back down. "Oh who am I kidding? I'm terrified to be a father…" he said. "Are you certain that it isn't too soon?" Alice laughed and put her warm hand to his cheek.

"Tarrant, what did I say?" she said almost scoldingly. Tarrant sighed and looked at his wife.

"I know, it's okay to be terrified," he repeated, kissing his wife gently. "Thank you Alice."

"You're very welcome. I'm sure in due time that you'll enjoy the fact that we're going to be parents. Nine months' time to be exact," she said. Tarrant sat back, nine months' time? How was he supposed to wait that long?

"How am I supposed to wait that long?" Tarrant whined. Alice only laughed. She put her hand under his chin and smiled.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" she asked with a laugh. Tarrant gave a little laugh himself.

"I haven't the slightest idea," he stated.

"You'll be fine Tarrant," Alice said. And the truth was, he believed her.

**Ta-Da! My one-shot is complete. I hope you liked it, cuz I worked hard to make it good. And if you noticed the tiny numbers by some words, here's what they mean;**

**Chiffarobe: A dresser or wardrobe **

**Sullen: Mad, angry**

**Impel: To move**

**Coldly: Referring to being uninterested or lacking in emotion. **

**And there you have it. R&R plz! **


End file.
